10 cosas estúpidas por las que es mejor un vampiro
by little Alice Cullen
Summary: Bella, ya casada, encuentra a Jess en el super,quien le cuenta lo horrible de estar casada con Mike, y así Bella puede hacer una lista de por que es mejor un vampiro. Ya está completa! pasen y ríanse un buen rato!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!!! REGRESO CON ESTO, ES PEQUEÑO PERO, A MI ME HACE REIR MUCHO!!!**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

Estaba en el supermercado, para comprar comida, (porlomenos ahora que Jake estaba alguien comía, porque eso de comprar cosas para aparentar que "somos humanos" no me gusta para nada), de repente una voz que reconocí enseguída como la de Jessica, sono a mis espaldas

- Bella? eres tu??

Tuve que voltear y saludarla

-Hola Jess hace mucho no te veía

- Si, hace 16 años, de tu boda

Ah!!, olvidé comentarles que mi boda fué hace 16 años

- Como pasa el tiempo

- Pues en tí no parece mucho, te has conservado muy bien

-tu igual- bueno, se veía un poco acabada, pero no demaciado- y como te ha ido??

-mmm... me ha ido que ya es mucho

- que ha pasaddo??

- me casé

- enserio??? con quién???

- con Mike

- Mike???, wow que bien

- ni tanto

- ah no??

- no para nada, ya sabes que los hombres son raros pero Mike se pasa

- no entiendo???

- mira:

Mike, siempre deja la tapa del baño abierta, odio eso, por amor de Dios, que acaso no sabe que eso es ASQUEROSO- bueno, en eso tiene razón, Charlie hacía lo mismo y yo también lo odiaba, lo bueno es que los vampiros no tenemos esas estúpidas necesidades humanas

Oh, pero eso no es lo peor que hace e el baño, Sabes... tengo que comprar desodorante para el ambiente- y dicho esto me enseñó el bote de desodorante-porque cada que el va a l baño es imposible entrar en cuanto sale, tienes que esperar por lo menos 20 minutos porque si no, mueres intoxicada por el olor... o mejor dicho edor- PUAJ!!! No puedo creer eso!!!

No es capaz de cambiar el papel de baño, siempre lo tengo que hacer yo- y se me ocurrió una idea para ayudarla

- Jess, ¿por que mejor no lo cambias hasta que él lo tenga que hacer??

- Ya lo he intentado, una vez no lo cambie para obligarlo a hacerlo y adivina que paso??? cuando entró al bano y no había mas que el cartón... USO EL CARTON DEL PAPEL!!!- jajajajaja, Mike si que es estúpido, le tendré que contar esto a Emm y a Jake, para que rian un rato, gracias a dios que he aprendido a no reirme fene a la gente

Apesta cuando suda y suda por cualquier cosa, pero lo repugnante es que me abraza cada que está sudado, pareciera que el sudar le dan ganas de abrazar- Quién dice que el sudor es sexy???, si alguién lo sigue pensando es una LOCA,

Mike se esta quedando calvo- ¿calvo???, pobre y a el que le gustaba tener mucho cabello y largo-y eso no me gusta, pero puedo vivir, pero lo que ODIO esque tapa las tuberías consu cabello, porque tiene poco pero lo trae larrgo y ¿quien crees que es la que tiene que meer su pano para sacar bolas de pelo de las tuberias? pues yo, le he dicho que se corte el cabello pero el dice que se ve "Hot", se ve mal con su cabello así!!!!- GRACIAS DIOS POR DARME A EDWARD YA HECHO VAMPIRO

- Ah, se queda calvo, pero parece que el pelo que se caé de su cabeza sale en su espalda- ¿pelo en la espalda??? puaj- pero me hace rascarle la espalda porque "el pelo me da comezón, Jess" y un "Jess no me alcanzo, ráscame tu"- saen... Jess imita la voz de Mike muy bien-¿Sabes lo que se siente rascar una espalda peluda?, es horrible!!- Ya tengo nauseas y nisiquiera sabía que los vampiros las pudiéramos sentir

Es fanático de Jackie Chan, y cada que vemos una película tiene que ser de él, ya me sé los diálogos, pero lo peor es que se pone a "re- actuar"sus esenas favoritasy se ve taaaan patético, pero como el siente que se ve bien las ha actuado frente a mi familia- Y yo me quejaba de que Emmett hacía bromas de Edwrad y yo

Notas que tengo ojeras??- ahora que lo mencionaba, era cierto- pues es porque Mike ronca, ah pero no ronca como un hombre normal, el ronca como un camión en reversa en una empinada y con el freno de mano puesto- Santo Dios, como no se ha quedado sorda???

- Pero Jess... por lo menos te hace feliz por las noches???- tenía que preguntarlo porque si no, no entiendo como sigue con e´

- JA, En la cama no sirve para nada, se cansa en pocos minutos, de hecho ya me he vuelto una experta en fingir orgasmos- Si estubiera en su lugar ME DIVORCIO, que bien que los vampiros no dormimos ni nos cansamos!!!!

Pero todo lo que te he dicho no es nada, lo peor de TOOOODO es que tiene una extraña fijación por ponerse mis zapatos- eso es LOCO, ya me imagino a Newton con los zapatos de Jessica... esperen Jess calza del cuatro, eso quiere decir que Mike, también calza de ese número jajajajaja, ahora hay una razón por la que dure tan poco en la cama jajaja esto lo deben de saber en casa!!!-OK eso es raro pero lo feo del asunto es que sus pies tienen mal olor, y ahora debo de esconder los zapatos que uso y le dejo los zapatos que ya hechó a perder con su olor para que los use- Y EDWARD ME DECÍA CUANDO ERA HUMANA QUE DEVÍ DE HABER ESCOJIDO A NEWTON!!!

-Bueno Bella, ya me tengo que ir que ye es tarde, pero muchísimas gracias por escucharme, necesitaba desahogarme

-por nada Jess

- Hasta luego Bella

- Hasta luego

He llegado a una conclucion:

GRACIAS JESS, porque gracias a esta plática he descubierto 10 cosas estúpidas, pero muuuy importantes de por que es mucho mejor un vampiro a un humano... bieno por lo menoa a Mike Newton.

Jajajaja, les contaré todo en casa

**QUE LES PARECIÓ???, A MI ME HACE REIR MUCHO.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!!! SE QUE ME TARDÉ MUCHÍSIMO EN ACTUALIZAR!! PERO… ME COSTÓ MUCHO TRABAJO HACER ESTE CAPI!!, PUES MI IDEA ORIGINAL ERA HACER UN ONE SHOT, Y CUANDO SE DECIDIÓ QUE HABRÍA UN SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO TUVE QUE VER QUE QUEDARA BIEN PUES NO QUERÍA QUE LA SEGUNDA PARE FUERA COMO ESE TIPO DE PELIS QUE LA PRIMERA ES BUENA PERO LA SEGUNDA ES UN ASCO, POR LO QUE ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO PARA QUE QUEDARÁ BUENA!!**

**ASÍ QUE LES PIDO QUE LE PONGAN REVIEWS A LA HISTORIA, PUES AUNQUE ME TARDÉ ME ESFORCÉ PARA QUE USTEDES LA DISFRUTEN!!**

**ESTE CAPI SE LO QUIERO DEDICAR A: **

**MANI Y A MICH (MANGAS, BUBU)**

**PUES SON MI APOYO EN ESTE MUY DIFICIL AÑO ESCOLAR!! PUFFF**

**OK!! LAS DEJO QUE LEAN ESTE CAPI!!**

Llegue a casa y todavía me estaba riendo, no podía creer que Mike fuera tan…. Horrible, asqueroso, repugnante, sucio, inmundo… pero el pensar que calzaba del 4 me hacía tanta gracia!!

Me bajé del auto y ya estaban todos ahí, incluida Nessie y Jake!!

- Que es tan gracioso??- Preguntó Emmett, haciendo un "puchero"

- Nada! Jajajaja- me imaginé a Mike haciendo la re-actuación de Jackie Chan

- Dime!- Emmett ya se estaba enojando

- O que??- reté

- Hermanita ya no eres una neófita, así que te gano en fuerza

- Bella, por favor dinos, el enojo y frustración de Emmett, junto con la duda de los demás me está volviendo loco- me dijo Jasper

- Si mamá, por favor! Dinos- Pobre Nessie, estaba muy ansiosa

- Bella, no pude ver lo que pasó, porque estaba viendo lo que pasaba en la bolsa así que si no quieres ganarte una enemiga que te puede torturar por muchos siglos más así que más vale que hables- Alice siempre tan melodramática, aunque yo sabía que no estaba mintiendo, y me podría torturar durante muchos siglos

- Ok!!, ya no necesito más amenazas!! Vamos a la sala y les…

Ya se habían ido, ecepto Edward, el siempre tan atento!!

- Lista para el interrogatorio amos??

- BELLA, SI NO VIENES YA TE JURO QUE LE CONTARÉ A EMMETT TODOS LOS DETALLES SUCIOS DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HACES CON EDWARD CADA NOCHE- me gritó Alice para darle a la amenaza más contundencia

- Vamos- le dije a Edward

Cuando llegamos a la sala todos estaban sentados y Alice hasta estaba saltando en su lugar

- Alice…- dije casi al borde de la risa porque la imagen de ella dando saltitos como niña desesperada causaba mucha risa

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo Isabella- me advirtió al saber que diría "Alice pareces un pez sin agua"

- Dejen sus pláticas secretas, odio que solo tres personas puedan saber el chiste- dijo Emmett siempre frustrado por los dones de Edward y Alice- Ahora Bella, más te vale que sueltes la sopa

- Ok, hoy vi a Jessica

- jajajajaja- dio Emmett sarcásticamente- Bella, se que la cara de Jessica es graciosa pero eso no es razón para burlarte de ella

- Emmett cierra esa bocota o te juro que hoy no habrá "_temita_"- amenazó Rose

- Perdón Rose, no lo volveré a hacer

- Más te vale

- Habrá _temita _hoy??

- Si te portas bien

- Cuál será el tema de hoy??

- Emmett, no necesitamos saber con lujo de detalles lo que harán hoy, con lo que oímos es más que suficiente- dije, ya que mi imaginación volaba muy fácilmente ahora

- No te hagas la santita hermanita porque nosotros también oímos lo que tu y Eddie hacen en las noches

- Yo no quiero saber nada, no me gusta imaginarme a mis padres!!!- la pobre de Nessie se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa

- No me hagas hablar de ti pequeña, porque no eres nada santa- dijo Emmett, Nessie se puso muy roja (creo que lo sacó de mi)

- Cállate, nosotros no somos tan ruidosos- dijo Jake

- jajajaja, de hecho es muy fácil distinguir que son ustedes porque…. Hombre, pareciera que te convertiste en lobo… eso no son gemidos…. Son aullidos jajajajaja

- Podrías seguir la historia amor, la verdad no me agrada pensar en la vida sexual de nuestra hija

- Vamos Edward, admite que prefieres que lo hagan libremente a que lo hicieran en secreto- Dijo Jasper muy divertido

- Jasper no me hagas decirle a todos lo que Alice te pide que te pongas en las noches- amenazó Edward

- Bella, por favor continúa tu historia- me dijo Jasper para que Edward no hablara de nada

- Muy bien… vi a Jessica hoy en el supermercado y me dijo que está casada con… Mike Newton!!!

- El *pelele Newton??- preguntó Emmett

- Emmett no le digas a así a ese pobre chico- defendió Esme

- Vamos Esme, la verdad es que si es un pelele- dijo Emmett

- Ya no discutan quiero saber que más pasó!- dijo Alice- y… Esme, la verdad si es un pelele, continúa Bella

- Bueno, como les decía, vi a Jess en el supermercado y me dijo que se casó con Newton, me dijo que Mike, es mas raro que todos los hombres

- Eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo Jake- recuerdas en el cine Bell´s??, con una simple película y se pone a vomitar

-Jake, no seas malo, el estaba enfermo

- Corrección… él es un enfermo- respondió Jake

- Muy bien chicos, ya dejen escuchar la historia de Jess- dijo Rose

- Ok, como les decía, ella dice que Mike es muy raro, primero, deja la tapa del baño arriba

- Oh, vamos, digo… eso no es raro- defendió Jacob

- No hables amor, porque a mí también me molesta- dijo Ness

- Pero…- pidió Jacob

- Nada!!, ya, luego arreglarán sus problemas!!- ahora era Alice la que estaba de impaciente- continua Bella

- Bien, ella dice que deja la tapa del baño arriba, pero… que cuando Mike sale del baño… ella no puede entrar hasta pasados 20 minutos, porque si no…

- moriría??- preguntó Jacob- jajajajaja

- Pues eso dijo

- Bueno… pero por eso, no te estabas riendo cuando llegaste o si??- dijo Jasper- no tiene tanta gracia

- No, pero, es que eso no es todo…

- A no??- preguntaron todos menos Alice, quién _obviamente _ya lo sabía

- El jamás cambia el papel de baño

- Y??, digo, que no se lo ponga ella, y así el aprenderá como Jake!!- dijo Ness… esperen!!

- Tu no lo cambiabas??- le dije a Jacob

- Yo… esto… no se… mmm… que pasó con Newton??

- Ya dilo perro!!, eres tan irresponsable que la pobre Ness tiene que inventar métodos para obligarte a hacer las cosas- se burló Emmett

- Cállate!!- advirtió Jacob

- Muy bien chicos, basta!! Que Jacob, por lo menos lo hizo después de eso!!

- Acaso Newton no lo hizo??- pregunto Ness

- Nop!!, el cuando vio que no había papel… utilizó el cartón que sobra del rollo!!!

- JAJAJAJAJA- ahora fuimos todos quienes estallamos en carcajadas!!

- Esperen… que el pelele Newton tiene un imán, y cada que está sudado se activa!!, así que cada que suda… abrasa a Jess, pero… dice Jess que lo peor es que apesta!!

- Pobre Jess!!- dijo Alice- pero ahí no termina la cosa o si??

- Nop, ahí no termina, Mike se esta… quedando… CLAVO!!

- jajajajaja, y a el que le gustaba el cabello largo- dijo Jasper

- Lo se, tapa las tuberías de la ducha, porque se le cae, como si estuviera en quimio**

- por que no se lo corta??- preguntó Rose

- sencillo!!- respondí- porque el cree que se ve… cual fue la palabra??-dije dándole emoción a la respuesta- oh ya recordé… Hot!!!!

- Jajaja- pensé que era tonto, pero me he equivocado… es IMBÉCIL- dijo Jacob, todos nos reímos por el comentario

- Esperen, que cuando me dijo lo siguiente hasta sentí nauseas, y ni sabía que las podía sentir!!

- Que te dijo??- preguntaron todos muy interesados

- Me dijo que a Newton le crece pelo en la espalda!! Y que obliga a Jess a rascarse la espalda!!

- Puaj!!, que repugnante!!- dijo Alice!!

- Lo se!!, pero… a de más me dijo que le gusta "re- actuar" las películas de Jackie Chan!!

- ¿"re- actuar"?- preguntó Esme

- Sip, el se pone a re-actuar sus escenas favoritas de sus películas de Jackie Chan frente a la Familia de Jess

- Que pena!!, ahora, se a lo que se refiere la gente cuando dice que siente pena ajena!!- dijo Ness- Ni se te ocurra hacer algo por el estilo Jacob!!, si lo haces te juro que… te va a ir mal!!

- Vamos Ness, sería divertido!!

- Chico, cuando una mujer te dice que lo vas a lamentar, más vale que acates todas sus reglas, porque ellas sabe como joderte!!, así que mejor no le retes!!- advirtió Jasper

- Acaso tu ya lo has sufrido Jazz??- pregunté

- No quieres saber amor- me aconsejó Edward

- Tan malo es??- pregunté

- Peor!!

- Vamos Jasper, dinos!!- pidió Emmett

- Emmett, si quieres yo te digo!!- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada, pero… si te digo tu tendrías que sufrir el mismo castigo!!, y créeme, que cuando Edward dice que no lo quieres saber es por que no lo quieres saber!!

- Tan horrible?- preguntó Emmett a Jasper

- peor que eso Emmett- contestó Edward

- Peor??, por dios, Alice, eres el demonio, cuando Rose me lo hizo, yo no podía casi ni estar de pie, y tu le haces algo peor!!

- Que te hizo Rose??- pregunté

- Ella, me…

- Cállate Emmett, si lo dices nos dejarás traumados a todos!!

- Vamos Eddie, más bien admite que te da miedo que Bella, lo haga

- Por que mejor no sigues con la historia??- dijo Esme

- Si claro!! Jess me contó que Mike ronca por las noches!!

- El perro lo hace!!- dijo Rose

- Lo se, pero ella dijo literalmente "el ronca como un camión en reversa en una empinada y con el freno de mano puesto"

Todos volvieron a reir, por la comparación!!

- Ok, pero todo eso se puede resolver en la cama- dijo Rose

- No todos nos enfocamos solo al sexo como tu y Emmett Rose!!- dijo Alice

- No te hagas la santurrona niña!!- amenazó Rose- Que todos hemos oído como tu y tu novio rompen los azulejos de su baño cuando tienen sus "batallas", en seri, ya cambien de fantasía, lo de "comandante Whitlock" ya nos tienen artos!!, en serio, por lo menos Emmett y yo variamos el tema!!, un día somos la enfermera y el paciente, otro el doctor y la paciente, hemos sido el plomero y el ama de casa, o el patrón y la sirvienta…

- Ya entendimos Rose!!- dije algo histérica- tenemos suficiente con oír los ruidos que hacen como para que ahora nos digan los papeles que juegan!!!

- Bien dicho Bell´s- dijo Jake

- No se pueden quejar!!, ustedes solo oyen los papeles que juegan, yo lo estoy viendo en imágenes muy exactas en la mente de Emmett!!

- Buen punto!!- dije- pobre de ti!!

- Bueno, ya no se quejen pero contesta, ella por lo menos es feliz en la cama??- preguntó Rose

- De hecho, no, la pobre, dice que ya es una experta en fingir un orgasmo!!

- Pobre!!, creo que es la persona mas infeliz del mundo!!, su esposo no baja la tapa del baño, deja el baño apestoso, no cambia el papel del baño, se está quedando calvo, tapa las tuberías, le sale pelo en la espalda, la obliga a rascarle la espalda, le abraza cuando esta sudado, le hace pasar las peores vergüenzas con su familia al "re-actuar" sus malditas películas, ronca y no la satisface en la cama!!!- dijo Rose, resumiendo todo

- Y tiene un fetichismo!!- agregue

- Que???- dijo Rose

- Mas bien CUAL??'- preguntó Emmett

- A Mike le gusta usar los zapatos de Jessica!!

- QUE???

- Como les digo, Jess me dijo que Mike ya le arruinó casi todos sus zapatos porque sus pies apestan así que ella tiene que esconder los zapatos que si usa y deja que Mike use los otros!!

- Jajajaja, se imaginan a Newton con los zapatos de su esposa??- preguntó a carcajadas Jacob

- Jajajaja, lo se perro!!, pero… eso quiere decir que Jessica tiene un pie muy grande!! Con razón solo Newton se casó con ella!!!

- Mmmm… de hecho Emmett…. Ella calza del cuatro!!

- QUEEEE???

- Cómo lo oyes, ella calza del cuatro

- Eso quiere decir que el… o por Dios!!! Newton la tiene pequeña!!!- contestó Emmett

- Que fino!!!- dijo Jasper aguantando la risa!!

- Hombre, imagínate, de qué tamaño la tiene!!!

- Emmett, no me quiero imaginar de qué tamaño la tiene Newton!!- le dijo Jasper!!!

- Pues Edward decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era haberme quedado con Newton!!, así que… te retractas amor??- le pregunté

- No tienes idea, he dicho muchas cosas equivocadas, pero esa es la peor!!

- Pero todo cobra sentido!!- dijo Emmett

- Que??- pregunté

- Pues tal vez Jessica exagere un poco o tal vez no, sobre todo lo que había dicho, pero como el pequeño amigo de Mike no puede sostener la marcha, no puede hacer feliz a Jess y por eso ella ve todo negro!!

- Jajajajaja, buena teoría!!- dijo Alice

- Así es que se puede decir que todos sus hombres, señoritas están muuuuyyy bien dotados, pues no tienen quejas!!- contestó Emmett

- Tu que sabes???- pregunté bromeando!!

- Uyyyy!! Que se me hace Eddie!!- dijo Emmett!!

Mientras Emmett, decía eso, yo le dí un guiño a Rose, para que supiera que lo que dijera iba a ser broma y que ella me siguiera el juego!!

- No me refería a mí Emmett, yo solo digo que cuando tu te vas de caza Rose viene con un pequeño aparato que al parecer le da más placer que tu!!!

- QUE???, Rose tu… yo… tu… yo… no te… doy… placer?????

- Emmett, no te pongas así!!, yo quería que tu fueras feliz!!

- Oh mi Dios!!! Soy tan pelele como Newton!!

- No es cierto Emm- le dije- tu no tienes ninguno de los otros defectos de Newton, solo, no haces del todo feliz a Rose en la cama!!

- Pero lo tengo grande!!!!

- NO QUIERO SABER EMMETT!!!!-le dije

- Rose… tu…

No aguanté más la risa, y estallé en carcajadas

- Era broma Emmett!! Jajajajaja- ya casi ni podía articular palabra

Todos se rieron de el pobre de Emmett, durante un rato más!!, pero el ya no estaba nada feliz con eso, así que Rose, decidió contentarlo!!

- Vamos a nuestro cuarto bebé!!! Ahí te demostraré que si que me haces feliz en la cama!!!

Al oir esto todos nos salinos de la casa y corrimos a algún lugar seguro!!!

**N/A:** *Pelele, es como un bueno para nada

** quimio, se refiere a la quimioterapia, que es un tratamiento para la gente con cáncer y hace que se le caiga el cabello a mechones

**LES GUSTÓ????? PLIS, TOMATASOS, APLAUSOS, ROSAS, MENTADAS… TODO, LO QUE SE LES OCURRA Y LES PASÉ POR ESA CABECITA ESCRÍBANLO EN UN REVIEW, QUE ES LA COSA MÁS FACIL DE HACER, SOLO TIENEN QUE DARLE CLICK A ESE BOTONCITO VERDE QUE ESTÁ DEBAJO DE ESTE MENSAJE Y OPINEN!! XD.**


End file.
